In Other Words
by nurr
Summary: Compilation of DoumekixWatanuki drabbles. [Shonenai,malexmale] Ch 9: Internal Alarm Systems: Doumeki's instincts always knows what is best to do. Especially concerning one loud Watanuki.
1. Reading Minds

**AN: **This shall be my ever first compilation of drabbles. Rated T just in case. Oh and **_I also take requests/challenges_** too if you want me to make one. AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own xxxHOLiC nor do I own Doumeki and Watanuki. Because if I did, I would've made them realize their love for each other a long time ago.

* * *

_DRABBLE 1 : Reading Minds_

Just like any other day in school, classes were boring, the teachers were boring, the lessons were boring, and apparently almost everything was boring. Never mind that not all was bored for there are those people who actually _loves _going to school whom may have some brain disorder and there are those that actually plot into destroying the whole school or at least cause enough mayhem to suspend the classes for that day.

But that's different. Anyways, following our two main characters of this story Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka, you shall know what happened in their lunch break on that particular day.

This was an unusual lunch from what they normally go through (_which involves a lot of Watanuki screaming at Doumeki, Watanuki praising Himawari and if Himawari wasn't there, a moping/annoyed-at-Doumeki Watanuki_).

"Oi, Watanuki."

"WHAT?" said Watanuki in a grumpy voice because his lovely Himawari-chan unfortunately couldn't join them at lunch that day and grace her with her presence.

"I was wondering..."

_That you're gonna give up on Himawari-chan and stop annoying me all the time?_

"If you can see spirits, does that mean you're psychic? Like you can read minds and maybe see the future?"

Watanuki was slightly surprised. Not only did he ask something that was somewhat stupid, he also said the longest sentence that he had ever heard in his life. Or more of that week to be precise.

"Waaaaaaait a minute. Why are you asking me these kind of questions!?" _Is he asking it so he can know about if I ever read his mind that may lead me into knowing that he was plotting to take Himawari-chan from me?! And so he can _not _think about it with me so I couldn't know about it and will eventually lead into stealing my precious Himawari-chan away from me!!?? NOOOOOOOOO!!!_

And just like when Watanuki thinks in an overly dramatic way, he also acts in an overly dramatic way that in which he might dance in his mysterious ways and which also leads to people within sight of the mysterious dance somewhat scared that he may be a lunatic and attack them all.

And after the long weird display of Watanuki dancing, Doumeki then said "So... can you or can you not?"

"OF COURSE I—" before Watanuki can even finish his sentence the bell rang thus separating the two until the end of the day.

* * *

"So... can you or can you not?" Doumeki asked as he accompanied Watanuki to Yuuko's shop.

"OF COURSE I CAN'T YOU IDIOT! JUST BECAUSE I CAN SEE SPIRITS DOESN'T MEAN I CAN READ MINDS TOO YOU KNOW!"

"Oh. Too bad," Doumeki said as they already reached their destination.

"Why is that bad?"

"Because you wouldn't know that I like you since you can't read my mind."

Watanuki was speechless about Doumeki's confession, and yet somewhat annoyed at the lameness of the whole confession thing. So he simply swallowed his embarrassment and said:

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT KIND OF REASON IS THAT? IS THAT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE A CONFESSION!? IT'S LAME YOU IDIOT. NOW I DEMAND YOU TO GIVE ME A PROPER CONFESSION, DAMMIT! HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

But Watanuki's shouts fell on deaf ears as Doumeki was already walking away.


	2. Fireworks

**AN:**This chapter was written by my co-author, kawaii-kirei. So please thank her by leaving a review!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own xxxHOLiC.

* * *

It was a few days after Christmas, but most of the city still had that Christmas feel, what with the upcoming new year. Christmas lights were still found glimmering under the night sky, and children ran around the streets, showing off the gifts that _Santa_ gave to them. It was because of this lingering Christmas feel that the last festival for the year was held.

"Ah I'm so happy to be spending this day with Himawari-chan!" Watanuki danced around, hugging an imaginary Himawari and fantasizing himself winning a stuffed llama for her. The blush on his cheeks merely darkened at the thought of her kissing his cheek as thanks.

Doumeki crossed his arms, "People are starting to stare."

The two of them were currently waiting in their yutaka at a pond nearby the festival area for Yuuko and Himawari. The bright lights and festive cheer were still heard far off in the distance.

Watanuki glared. "WHO CARES IF PEOPLE ARE STARING? Ah I'm just really happy to spend this special day with Himawari-chan. Speaking of Himawari-chan, she and Yuuko are taking awfully long." A horrible thought struck. "What if Yuuko did something to Himawari-chan? And I'm sitting here doing nothing?! NOOOOO HIMAWARI-CHA --"

Suddenly, in the distance, a loud booming was heard, followed by a loud cheer from the people enjoying the festival. There was a few seconds of silence, which most of the people took advantage of by running towards the pond, before another loud booming was heard, followed by another, and another. Watanuki craned his head to the side to look at the sky, where fountains of colors lit the night sky. The lights glimmered on the water of the pond below, and reflected in Watanuki's eyes.

Instead of at the fireworks, Doumeki stared for a good few seconds at Watanuki's face, the bright lights illuminating his face. He closed his eyes for a while, opening them to be able to walk beside Watanuki. The said boy looked up at him in question, but he stayed staring at the fireworks, making the other do the same thing.

Everyone cheered as a loud sound resounded all over the place, and a big fountain of multi-colored lights spread all over the sky.

Doumeki kept his eyes glued to the sky. "Did the fireworks stop you from thinking about Himawari?"

Eyes widening in surprise and acknowledgement, Watanuki opened his mouth to speak.

At the same time, another loud sound reached his ears, and another big fountain of multi-colored lights came into vision, followed by another, and another, until the lights burned his eyes, and all he could see was white. He waited for the blurriness to go away.

He never expected for something to softly press against his lips, and he definitely never expected that warm feeling of being intimately close to spread around his body, and make butterflies fly in his stomach.

The butterflies flew for only a few seconds, until they fluttered softly downwards and landed. The white light disappeared from his vision, and he was back staring at the night sky, back at staring at those fountains of light spreading across the sky, although the memory of that something soft still lingered on his lips.

Realizing for the first time what just happened, a red hue spread across his cheeks rapidly and he looked at Doumeki angrily, an embarrassed expression on his face. "You --!! YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!"

Needless to say, Doumeki spent the fireworks display with a finger shoved in his ear, with Watanuki screaming his throat dry beside him about stealing other people's first kiss.

When Yuuko and Himawari came, with a smug expression and a "We're so sorry we're late!" respectively, it was only that Doumeki rewarded himself with enough time to smile and remember the feel of Watanuki's lips against his. 


	3. Thoughts

**AN: **Like the last chapter, this one was also written by **kawaii**-**kirei, **the co-author of this story. So please leave a review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own xxxHOLiC.

* * *

When the thought struck Watanuki one day, he thought it was too ridiculous to be true. Yet the thought lingered so closely behind him every second of every hour of every day that he tried so desperately to deny it and erase it from existance. Obviously, the thought was just as stubborn as he was, and obstinately stood its ground, until, at last, Watanuki gave up, the thought imprinting itself on his brain. 

He was embarrassed even at the mere thought that all he could think about was, the one and only, Doumeki Shizuka.

He realized that even as he thought about Himawari-chan, all he was actually thinking about was Doumeki liking Himawari as well, or Doumeki stealing Himawari from him, or Doumeki getting more attention. Either way, there was always _Doumeki_ in everything.

Even with Yuuko. He would think about how Doumeki couldn't enter Yuuko's shop, or how Yuuko keeps on saying that he should stay close with Doumeki, or how Yuuko would keep on teasing him about Doumeki. Again, there was always _Doumeki_ in everything.

At school, he would think at how Doumeki was evil by making him make lunch everyday, or how irritating Doumeki was for staring at him all day, or how annoying Doumeki was by asking him all these equally annoying questions about ghosts and other supernatural beings.

_Why _was _Doumeki_ always in his thoughts?!

So one day, he decided, he would put a stop to this madness.

On a sunny day, at lunch time at school, Watanuki gathered up all his resolve, marched up to Doumeki, gave him his lunch, and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT ALL I THINK ABOUT IS YOU, SO STOP GOING INTO MY HEAD ALREADY!"


	4. Bittersweet Strawberries

**AN: **Yah. It's been a long time since I've last updated this. But now that my summer vacation has long started, an idea suddenly came through me in the middle of the night. I wrote this in 20 minutes, in my cellphone since everyone was asleep and I didn't want to wake up anybody by turning on the computer. This is unbeta-ed so please, if you see anything that is in need of correction, please kindly point it out in your review

**Disclaimer: **I don't own xxxHOLiC.

* * *

_DRABBLE 4: Bittersweet Strawberries  
_

Doumeki Shizuka always found a weird craving for strawberries every now and then. He wasn't the type to like sweet things, but he finds strawberries rather... _ bitter_sweet. It somehow reminded him of one Watanuki Kimihiro.

The blue eyed boy wasn't the cuddly type or the ones who always yearns for some sort of affection when it comes to their relationship. His first action might've been to scream at the archer for something 'bad' or 'not right' that he supposedly done, then, he would find pleasure in the kiss Doumeki would later give on just to shut him up. And maybe irritate him at the same time, since he would never get to finish the rant and would soon forget why he was mad at the first place.

Like he said, Watanuki was bittersweet.

So, he asked for a strawberry cake for his upcoming birthday. The request was greeted with _loudly_ shouted complaints of how hard it would be to make it, especially since strawberries were out of season at that time. Nevertheless, he was half-surprised and half-expecting to see a strawberry cake on the table used for his birthday party.

"Happy Birthday!" shouted everyone that was invited to the party, which mainly consisted of Yuuko, Kunogi, and of course, his Watanuki.

Doumeki skipped his presents and went straight for the cake. He took a bite in the slice he got, all the while being watched by one anxious Watanuki.

"It's a little bit... too sweet," he said with what seems to be a scrutinizing look on his face. Watanuki quickly shouted and flailed as if he was expected that Doumeki would say that, but was cut off when the said birthday celeberant said, "But it's tasty. Thanks."

Watanuki blushed and muttered a soft "Your welcome" as Doumeki continued eating his slice of strawberry cake.

Hn, bittersweet indeed.

* * *

I do not know if strawberries ever get out of season. Especially on Doumeki's birthday, which I forgot when. But let's pretend they do. 

Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Coffee

**AN: **I would like to thank those that reviewed. Especially runkie, whomever you are, for pointing out some of my mistakes. I still have some other drabbles than this, but I still have yet to type them into my computer. So be expecting two more chapters some time later on. Or a few days later. Reviews are appreciated.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own xxxHOLic. And I never will._  
_

* * *

_DRABBLE 5: Coffee_

Watanuki Kimihiro wasn't the type to drink coffee at a daily basis. At least, not occasionally. He never drank coffee just to wake his senses up, nor did he drank it because he was addicted to caffeine. He was the kind of person to know when enough is enough. To put it simply, he did not concern himself with coffee at all.

But that changed everything on one night, when Doumeki invited him to drink coffee in a nearby cafe after a mission given by Yuuko-san.

Of course, he really didn't mind (after all, Doumeki was the one paying). He was still annoyed at the fact that Doumeki kept attracting the girls that happened to hang out that place too, and that didn't exclude the waitress that took their orders. So when the waitress suddenly slipped and fell in the arms of _his_ Doumeki, he couldn't help but feel jealous. Not that he would ever say that out loud though.

Immediately after they finished their coffee, instead of going straight home, Watanuki went to the convenience store instead. There, he bought a pack of powdered coffee.

( Now, we all know what Watanuki did next. No, he didn't try to kill the waitress by drowning her in a pot of coffee. )

The next day, after they were give yet another mission by Yuuko, he invited Doumeki in his apartment to drink a cup of coffee. When they passed by the café they went the other night in, Watanuki couldn't help but do a little victory dance in his head.

As for Doumeki, he didn't mind it when Watanuki asked him to. He thought that there was something more Watanuki wanted from him, rather than just drinking coffee at _his_ apartment.


	6. Cookies

**AN**: Hehe... I did promise to write the 6th one soon, didn't I? I'M SO SORRY! I was actually half way done a long time ago, but something happened which caused MS Word to suddenly close and everything I wrote suddenly disappeared. No backups or whatsoever. I was suppose to write it again, but I forgot. Anyways, I do offer you two drabbles this time. Yah. D:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own xxxHOLiC. Sadly. D:

* * *

DRABBLE 6: Cookies 

"Oi, I want cookies."

This was said by one Doumeki Shizuka to one Watanuki Kimihiro. The latter one then began to shout at his demanding archer on how he wasn't his servant and that he doesn't take orders from anyone. But of course, Doumeki knew that it wasn't all true and raised an eyebrow at Watanuki (whom was already preparing the ingredients for baking cookies). This done, it earned him more shouts from Watanuki.

Having nothing else to do, Doumeki decided to watch Watanuki make the cookies. This _ didn't _went unnoticed by Watanuki. The action irritated him to the point he started shouting at Doumeki.

"WHY THE HEL ARE YOU HERE!? YOU _DON'T _HAVE TO WATCH ME YOU KNOW! YOU ALREADY DEMANDED ME TO MAKE YOU SOME COOKIES—"

"I didn't demand, I asked."

This reply was met by Watanuki's fist punching the kitchen's counter, which inevitably hit the rim of the bowl with the cookie dough that happened to land all over Watanuki.

"OH GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Before Watanuki could do anything else, Doumeki grabbed the smaller teen's wrist and leaned a little bit over to him and said, "I don't want cookies anymore." He paused slightly, and continued, "I'd rather have you."

Watanuki blushed at what was just said, and didn't protest when Doumeki started _cleaning_ him.


	7. Warm Hugs

**AN: **Here's my promise. It's rather short though, but this is the result of writing spur-of-the-moment drabbles. I finally know how KK feels. XD

Now, I shall do my homework.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own xxxHOLiC. Wish I did though. -sniff-

* * *

DRABBLE 7: Warm Hugs 

Watanuki didn't always like the cold, as much as he didn't like Doumeki. He easily got affected by it and so, would try to wear clothes that will make him feel warm. But no matter how much layers of clothes he has on, he would still feel a little cold.

One cold day, Doumeki decided that he would accompany Watanuki to the shop, as he always does. Watanuki would've complained about it but instead chose to rant about the cold weather. Doumeki would've raised an eyebrow at this, but instead chose a better solution.

Doumeki wrapped his arms around Watanuki's shoulder, enveloping the smaller teen in a hug.

"I don't need your hug," an immediate gruff response cam from Watanuki, as Doumeki would've expected. But neither moved, and it must've been both of their imagination when they felt the other tighten his hug and the smaller lean in to the hug.

Watanuki didn't complain about the cold for the rest of the trip.


	8. Comb

**AN**: Wow. I've actually updated in less than a month. This is a newly accomplished feat, we must celebrate with lots and lots of mangoes (beacause I love mangoes)! HAZA!

Reviews are appreciated and loved.

This is unbeta-ed, so please inform me if there are any mistakes and all that. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own xxxHOLiC. If I did, it would probably suck. D:

* * *

DRABBLE 8: Comb 

When Watanuki first woke up on a fine Saturday morning, he decided to comb his hair

But of course, Fate decided to make things hard for him. So almost half an hour passed, Watanuki spent all of it finding a comb when he could've spent all of it snuggled with Doumeki's warm body. Not that he would ever admit that though, especially to Doumeki.

Watanuki has probably crawled over his apartment and made eleven rounds when Doumeki finally woke up (probably woke up because of Watanuki's semi-loud rants and muttered curses). Doumeki frowned and rose his eyebrows at this. This is probably because (1) he didn't woke up with Watanuki in his arms and (2) the fact that the other boy was looking for something while muttering something about some small 'stupid' object getting lost.

Of course, if Watanuki wasn't so engrossed in finding whatever the hell he was looking for, he would've probably ranted something about Doumeki's current expression. Before the smaller boy notice this and _do_ start shouting, Doumeki decided to make himself known.

"Oi," he said dully. The other occupant of the room just gave Doumeki a slight startled and annoyed look at what he said. Watanuki opened his mouth to rant, but instead chose to go back to what he was doing and ignored the archer.

But Doumeki didn't like being ignored by Watanuki on that particular morning (because ignoring him always led to something which usually costs the smaller boy's life, his mind had reasoned) and just wanted to go back to sleep with Watanuki in his arms. When Watanuki passed the futon where Doumeki was still in, the archer decided that he had had enough and pulled Watanuki down with him. He hugged the smaller boy tightly after pulling him down and resumed to going back to sleep.

Watanuki started to protest, "Look, I still have to find that stupid comb and you…!

He was cut short when Doumeki decided to do the most rational thing his mind provided (in his half-asleep state) to shut the other boy up (aside from kissing): He started to comb his fingers through Watanuki's hair. Slowly, both fell onto a deep sleep.

When both were fully awake and the 'stupid' comb still lost, Watanuki decided to use his newly acquired 'comb'. To him, it was the best comb he ever had, and Doumeki couldn't agree more. 


	9. Sweets, Eclairs, and Kisses

**AN: **This has been on my head for a long time really. Well, at least the eclairs were. I really had a hard time thinking on how I should go on about it really. Well, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** xxxHOLiC is the property of CLAMP and I am merely using the characters from it for my own entertainment. I am not making money out of this, so you can't sue me. HAH.

* * *

DRABBLE 9: Sweets, Eclairs, and Kisses 

Watanuki doesn't particularly like sweets. Yes, he bakes some pastries and makes other sweet delicacies, but he never had a thought of actually tasting them when it's finished. When he was given chocolates, he'd politely accept, but they would stay in his refrigirator until the expiration date comes and only then he'll throw it out.

Not that Watanuki hates them, but he never had a craving (not even a small one) to eat anything sweet.

Of course, such thing did not go unnoticed by Doumeki, whom just discovered it when his _supposedly_ precious Himawari gave the both of them chocolate chip cookies. On that moment, Doumeki decided to eat the chocolate treat, while Watanuki decided to praise Himawari instead of indulging the sweets.

The archer's plan of action was to buy the spirit-seeing boy some sweet and make him eat it no matter what.

Watanuki was surprised when Doumeki brought him a box of eclairs when he got home from Yuuko's shop. After the exchange of their usual insults (more of a long rant from Watanuki, really), he decided to place the box of eclairs in the refrigirator to be eaten at the later day.

By doing this, Doumeki went in front of Watanuki, making the smaller boy stop in his tracks, opened the box, and grab a piece of eclair. Watanuki would've shouted at him, but then, he doesn't really mind and shot Doumeki an annoyed look instead.

Watanuki was surprised again when Doumeki ate the eclair, chewed it, and gave him a kiss.

When Watanuki finally swallowed the transferred food, Doumeki decided to kiss him again, which was longer than the first one they had.

Watanuki still doesn't like sweets as much, but took great pleasure in eating them when Doumeki was around.


	10. Internal Alarm Systems

**AN: **Wow. I updated. Oh my. XD

**Disclaimer:** xxxHOLiC is the property of CLAMP and the only thing I own right now is a piece of cake in the refrigerator. Sad. D:

* * *

DRABBLE 10: Internal Alarm System

Every human being has an internal alarm system. Each and every person has different types of alarms: one's sixth sense, their body clock, a danger sensor, anything that makes one feel something bad is happening, or the type to tell you what you should do on an occasion. To make it simple, it is what you might call, _instinct_.

Now, Doumeki could say that his instincts are never wrong and could always be trusted. After all, his instincts have always helped him save Watanuki, even if it meant that he might as well be marching to his own death. It is probably worth it, even if the shouting after the rescue isn't.

Not once his instincts ever fail him, and he knew that following his instincts make things better.

And so is true when he has to save Watanuki (again) on a mission, and he has to deal with his shouting after it.

"Look, I appreciate that you have saving me and all that—" Watanuki ranted away not noticing of the fact that the archer was already zoning him out, already thinking of other things despite the endless chatter. When it stopped, Watanuki finally noticed how the other zoned out and proceeded to scream, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOU—"

Doumeki thought hard on what to do now. Suddenly, his lips twitch upwards a little, and this was the time where he just congratulates his instincts once more.

"DAMN INCONSIDERATE—OOMPH!"

His shout was cut off when he suddenly finds Doumeki's lips on his.

And Doumeki just agreed with himself that having your very own internal alarm system is by far the best thing you could ever have.


End file.
